


Selene Anastasia Rose Granger

by dorothycharisse



Series: Selene Anastasia Rose Granger [1]
Category: Angst - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Hermione Granger had a brief affair with Edward that started out as friendship, Cullen feels guilty about the one night stand and breaks all contact with the witch. When Alice Cullen gets a vision that Bella Swan is in danger in the hands of the Volturi and nearly died Edward Cullen returns to Forks; leaving Hermione alone not knowing she is with child.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Hermione Granger - Relationship
Series: Selene Anastasia Rose Granger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553812
Kudos: 5





	Selene Anastasia Rose Granger

For some reason my Niece made me watch the last two chapters of Twilight (Don't ask me I wasn't paying attention to the title) I never liked the idea of a child growing at a rapid age - so in my story the child grows rapidly in her mother's womb but then the child ages normally till the age of 18-20 and the aging process stops. (Now that sounds more realistic to me than Stephanie Meyer's version to Edward and Silly Bi ... sorry Bella's child)

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo

Edward Cullen was missing Bella Swan, but he had to leave for her own good- after the incident in the Cullen home on the mortal girl's birthday. Bella accidently cut her finger as blood dripped on the table, it became worse when Edward pushed his girlfriend to one side and she was slammed into the glass cabinet putting a gash into her arm as Edward had to quickly get the human out of there to safety.

Carlisle Cullen cleaned the wound and bandaged it as Alice was soothing her mate Jasper Hale as Emmet Cullen was using his strength to hold the others back till it was safe for the human that their friend and brother was interested in this time. The vampire Clan knew that including Carlisle and his wife Esme knew that Bella was only after not only the money they extorted through the years, all Bella saw was the beauty of their family and she wanted that for herself and also she wanted the designer clothes and latest gadgets as she told herself she loved Edward or was it the poor Shapeshifter Jacob Black.

Both Mr and Mrs Cullen could see right through Bella Swan and the constant trouble Edward had for keeping peoples thoughts out of his mind, not being able to read Bella's mind was refreshing to the vampire and also dangerous as Alice Cullen was all for her brother to be with the human even doe it both dangerous to the family as the human's blood was singing to them to feed and rip her apart.  
Leaving Forks was the hardest part for Edward as he broke up with her for her safety, Bella was losing her chances to be beautiful as them as she pleaded for Edward not to go. It broke his heart as he told her to never come to his house or come looking for him as he speed away back home where the vampire clan were packing up for Rome.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopoppopopopopopopopop opopopopopopopopoppopopopopopopop

Hermione Granger lost her parents during the war and Remus' arms was the only thing to keep her adrift as he comforted the girl he thought of as his own cub; to rub old salt into old wounds her boyfriend of two years started sleeping with Lavender Brown and only got caught when his picture was taken by Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. Harry Potter finally lost his temper with the redheaded wizard when he heard Ron say the only reason he was sleeping with Lavender was because he needed someone who understood him and gave him what he wanted- and since she wasn't giving him any pleasure since the news she received as she wasn't thinking of his needs.

That was the words that set Harry off as he punched the twerp in the nose as the Weasley's told Harry and Hermione to leave their home, dusting himself off Harry told Ron to keep away from his home as he looked over at his girlfriend sadly when she said it was over between them as he wasn't the wizard she thought he was.

"No Ginny, you saw the perfect hero as you put me on a pedestal and when reality hit you that I had flaws like everybody else you lost interest- I guess we weren't meant to be."

A few weeks had past and Harry Potter was getting the wizarding press on his back about his break-up with Ginny Weasley and many letters from witches wanting to date him even offer their special services to him just to be in the limelight, after weeks of this Harry and Hermione decided to go to Rome in Italy to get away from it all. Heading to the Ministry to get a Portkey to Rome, once getting their portkey to their desired destination they packed up their things and waited for their portkey to be activated.

Once in another part of Europe both witch and wizard relaxed as they brought a room for the night, they decided to visit the sights and head to the wizarding markets they heard about.

The following morning was dull and there was no sun in the sky, Hermione sighed till Harry cheered her up and told her it wouldn't make a difference to their vacation. "You're right Harry, come on lets get some breakfast- I'm starved." That was what Harry loved about the witch he thought of as his sister, no matter what happened she came bouncing back from it all as they got dressed and headed out to a cafe before exploring.

Hermione and Harry were walking through the ruins of old Rome and the main part of the city; it was just wonderful not being stopped by wizards and witches thanking them for saving their world. As Harry Potter couldn't speak Italian left Hermione do all the talking as she spoke the language fluently, she smiled as they tried different things and went to the Wizarding markets and Potter was more than relieved that he was treated like any other wizard.

Harry soon got bored as he promised Hermione he'll meet her back the Bistro at seven, Hermione couldn't blame her best friend as he wanted to watch the latest Quidditch match between Athens Saints vs Ireland. Hugging the man as she watched him head to the Stadium as she headed to the many Libraries that Rome had- she was amazed with the ancient tombs they had and many amazing literature. Browsing through the aisles when she bumped into someone- she apologized as she looked up to see beautiful rich reddish brown eyes.

Edward didn't want to hear Alice and Rosalie chatting away about the latest fashion as they were shopping for new clothes, out of everyone the blonde vampire knew that the human girl was only after one thing after finding out their secret. Also Bella was associated with Mutts who were just waiting for them to put a step wrong, Rosalie Hale looked at Alice as she kept bringing the subject of Bella and if they were ever returning to Forks- what was Alice up to as she kept looking at her cellphone and making excuses to leave to make calls.

Edward might of been the oldest of the Cullen children but Alice was always getting into peoples business that didn't concern her no matter if she thought she was doing good- Edward had enough of being his sisters personal bag carrier as he quickly placed them in the back of the car and told his sisters he was heading to the ancient building where the biggest library that held many old books and scrolls through the ages.

Alice Cullen didn't want Edward to leave as she told him that they needed to stay out of sight, Edward looked at the petite vampire in confusion as he pointed at the grey clouds that were getting darker. "I'll try to stay out of the sun sis, wouldn't want to get sunburn." Rosalie had to bit the inside of her cheek from laughing as she watched Edward leave the Versace Designer boutique and headed to the Library to read and clear his thought of Bella Swan.

Entering the old Library he headed to the upper level as looked at the many beautiful paintings they had there, he went to one of the rooms he knew by heart over seventy years ago- once he entered the room he stopped in his tracks when he caught the sweet scent of Cinnamon and Sandalwood mixture with parchment and fresh grass. Edward needed to find out who the scent belonged to as he followed it to a bay window that was facing the Volturi Building Entrance, standing there was a vision in a blue summer dress just above the knee and a light white cardigan- she had pale peaches and cream skin that looked soft to the touch, big brown eyes that held so much wisdom surrounded with thick lashes and thick chocolate curls with slender curves and slim long legs.

There was something about the girl and he wanted to get to talk to her, what was refreshing about the young woman was that he couldn't read her mind and her blood didn't sing to him. He found the perfect excuse as he went in her path and bumped into her; the girl apologized as she said she should of watched where she was going instead of her head in a book. "Don't worry no damage done, and you don't need to apologize as I wasn't looking where I was going myself."

For some reason Edward didn't want to leave Hermione Granger, she was intelligent and quite sassy when she was angry- it didn't hurt that she was a very beautiful girl. They were arguing and Edward laughed making Hermione laugh too as they headed out of the Library and outside for fresh air as they walked along the paths to the Coliseum and the Ancient gardens that was built as a gift to an Emperor's wife to show his undying love for her.

It was around six in the evening when Hermione realized she had to meet Harry at the Bistro at Seven, Edward didn't know why he was jealous of a man that he hadn't met and didn't really know Hermione that well to be jealous- Hermione wondered what was wrong with Edward, but he was soon smiling again as he offered to walk her back.

Hermione Granger smiled and nodded as her new found friend took her hand in his and both headed back to the Bistro where a black haired young man with emerald green eyes was waiting for Granger. Seeing the look on Edward's face as she explained. "This is Harry, he and I are best friends and practically brother and sister if not by blood." Edward Cullen was soon smiling again as he was introduced to Harry Potter.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo popopopopopopopopopopopopopo

Through the weeks Carlisle and Esme Cullen noticed how happy Edward was as he talked a lot about a girl named Hermione Granger, if he could he would of blushed when his parents said they wanted to meet this lovely girl. Eventually they met Hermione as she had treats for the vampires when she discovered the truth as she gave them lollipops, she then smiled as she told them to try them. Jasper was the first to try the candy and was happily sucking on a blood Lollipop, it was kind of funny seeing vampires acting like children playfully fighting over blood lollipops as they talked and teased the girl who figured it out what they were and wasn't scared.

Esme adored Hermione as did Carlisle as she cheerfully talked to everyone like they were old friends, she didn't care about fashion or what she could get from them- all she wanted was their friendship and nothing else. Harry Potter was a little shaken that he was in the presence of a vampire, but he got to know them and really liked Rosalie when he got over the fear of being in the presence of a vampire clan; Rosalie Hale spoke her mind and was quite blunt as her husband Emmet was just a big teddy bear, he wasn't sure about Jasper Hale as he was new to being a vampire but he liked the little blonde. He wasn't sure about Alice Cullen- she was nice... too nice.

He learnt from Alastor Moody that the ones with the big smiles were the back stabbers, maybe he was reading the vampire wrong but something was off with her.

Hermione Granger was enjoying herself and got to know Edward Cullen very well, slowly she began to fall for the vampire- he wasn't just handsome as he was kind, Intelligent and made her smile which was a hard feat during the war. Edward was missing Bella but he was starting to like Hermione Granger and found her quite beautiful and the sweetest person he ever met; unlike Bella she was an independent person who could look after herself and never asked for anything but friendship. As soon as Bella Swan found out about him she said she wanted to be with him forever as a vampire, he struggled ever day with the bloodlust and needed to feed before he went to school.

Both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter stayed in Rome and were going to other parts of Italy and Europe, but Harry could see that his best friend and sister wanted to stay and all because of Edward- as Edward and Hermione went out to spend time with each other as he talked with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He just loved arguing with Rosary, he liked the others and would like Alice Cullen when she stopped making snide comments about his sister and kept telling Edward that someone named Bella needed him back at Forks.

That night Edward took Hermione for a drive and were just outside of Italy on a mountainside looking at the stars, the vampire looked at the human girl next to him- she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Feeling Edward's intense and gorgeous reddish brown eyes looking at her she began to blush as she asked what was wrong, instead of answering he found himself leaning down and pressed his lips onto hers- Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers through the vampire's hair as she closed her eyes basking from the intenseness from the kiss.

One thing lead to another as clothes were moved and flesh touched flesh as the made love under the stars, Edward wanted their first time to be gentle but he forgot his strength as he grabbed her legs bruising Hermione's thighs as he kept her open to his intrusion as he plough into the human hard and fast taking her with him as they both came seconds after each other- Hermione had never felt anything like this as perspiration cooled her heated skin as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Edward Cullen however was feeling guilty, the first was that he hurt Hermione near the end as he tried to be gentle- and lastly he felt he cheated on Bella. Hermione went to kiss the vampire when Edward pulled out of her and pushed himself away to get dressed, Hermione was now confused- one minute he was all for being with her and the next he was cold. "Get dressed Hermione, I'll take you back to your hotel."

The drive back was a quiet and awkward one as Edward drove Hermione to her hotel, before she could leave embarrassed that she had slept with Edward when the vampire was still upset with being without Bella- the vampire pulled her back and told her he was sorry with what happened between them and that it was better if they didn't see each other for a while. Hermione Granger didn't say a word as she pulled out of the car and went inside the hotel, once she was in her room Hermione screamed out in her anger and despair as she broke down and cried.

For the next few days Edward Cullen kept showing outside Hermione Granger's window just to get a glimpse of the girl, as promised Hermione had kept away from the Cullen's home and didn't make contact with any of them. For the last few days Edward Cullen noticed Hermione Granger was getting paler and had dark almost black circles under her eyes, he needed to know what was wrong with the girl- but he got news from Alice in a vision that Bella was dead by the hands of the Volturi and he needed to be back at Forks to keep her safe.

As sick as she was Hermione needed to tell Edward that she was having his baby, she needed him to help her through this- but Alice looked at Hermione in mock sadness as she said that her brother was back in Forks with his true love Bella. "Whatever was important I'll would happily send a message," Harry who heard the whole conversation angry glared at the vampire as his emerald eyes flashed in pure fury. "Yeah, tell your brother he's a bastard and to not come anywhere Hermione or her child."

With the news that Hermione was pregnant Alice gasped as she kept apologizing to the witch, but Hermione tiredly couldn't put up with Alice Cullen's dramatics as she told her. "Harry and I learnt through experience that anything in the future is not written in stone- anyway tell Edward I wish him every bit of happiness with Bella Swan." Hermione wiped away a stray tear and walked back to her room; Harry turned to the raven haired vampire and looked into her reddish brown eyes that matched her brother's.

"You got what you wanted Alice, you maybe beautiful on the outside- but today I saw something ugly in you." Alice licked her dry lips as she tried to apologize, but Harry turned away from her. "You got what you wanted in the end, I'm going to lose my best friend and sister if she survives this baby- but hey not all of us have a happy ending."

Alice wished she could cry with the guilt and pain she felt, but Edward's happiness was with Bella Swan- wasn't it.

popopopopopopopoppoppoppopo popopopopopopopopopopopop popopopopopopopopopopo popopopopopop

Once back at Forks, Washington Bella was back in Edward's arms and told her friend that loved her deeply that the few kisses they shared didn't mean anything as her heart belonged to the vampire, Jacob Black couldn't believe this was happening to him that the girl that he loved had said she loved him but once Edward Leech Cullen came back he was forgotten.

Snarling angry as he went to rip the vampire apart when Bella went in front of her boyfriend and pleaded with Jacob to leave it be for her, shaking his head he wanted to protect his friend. Instead he realized that this was what she wanted, Bella Swan didn't care about appearances or the latest fashion till the Cullens' arrived at the small town in Washington- or maybe it was already there and Jacob Black didn't want to see it. "I tried to save you Bella, but now you're on your own just don't cry to me when things don't turn your way."

Bella went to Jake, telling him that she still needed him, but the Shapeshifter turned his back on her as he shifted to his wolf and headed back to the Settlement leaving Bella to her fate.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo popopopopoppopopopopopopopopopoppopopopopo

For weeks of coming back to the Wizarding World and Hermione was getting weaker and weaker the longer the pregnancy went on, Potter pleaded with his best friend to terminate the pregnancy as he didn't want to lose her like he did with his friends and family. Hermione was thin as a rake and she was paler than ever, but already Hermione loved this child and would do anything for it- even die.  
Harry Potter didn't think he could cope without his Godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to support him and helping Hermione, with strong doses of Pepperup Potions and making Hermione drink blood so the baby didn't weaken her even more. But no matter what they did it wasn't enough to save the witch, Hermione was losing too much blood and her breathing getting erratic as they tried everything to help the witch but they were too late. Madame Pomfrey took the child to clean her up as Harry was holding Hermione's cold hand in his as Remus Lupin felt helpless in not being be in saving the girl who he loved as a daughter.

Remus Lupin knew that Hermione Granger would hate him, but he couldn't lose the girl, he looked over at his Godson and Harry figured it out as he stepped to one side and watched as Remus Lupin bit into Hermione's shoulder making her the same as him. Harry looked over at the werewolf thanking him as he took his best friend's hand and waiting for her to wake up; as Hermione slept with her magic healing her Sirius took care of the baby. Sirius Black adored the child and like Harry would do anything to keep the child safe.

As opened her eyes Hermione looked around to see her brother sitting in a chair by her bedside, she could feel the change inside her and knew she was bitten to save her life. But somehow this felt different as her body began to burn up, she didn't feel sick as Madame Pomfrey checked her over and saw the fresh clean bite and this secret would be kept just like the last time when Remus was a child.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The full-moon was during near in three weeks and Remus and Hermione arranged to be in separate parts of the Shrieking Shack for the transformation, What Remus didn't expect was for Hermione to stay in her human form as he painfully turned into his. He knew Hermione was a werewolf and didn't understand what was going on; neither did the witch as she locked her father figure in and headed to Hogwarts to get some answers.

Hermione checked through her history while tending to her daughter who was the apple of her mother's eyes, Selene Anastasia Rose Granger was doted upon by her uncles and honorary Grandpa Lupin. What she found out about her family was that her father's side had an ancient Native American Tribe with the ability of shapeshifting, the most common with the tribe was shifting into wolves.  
The witch was reading the book about the tribes as she watched over her daughter as she slept soundly in her Moses Basket, she looked down at Selene and smiled as she finished her notes; just as she was about to pick up her bag she heard someone barging into Grimmauld Place. Looking up she saw her ex-boyfriend standing there as he pleaded with her to give them a second chance since he realized that Lavender Brown wasn't the one he loved; the redheaded wizard stopped in his tracks when he saw the baby sleeping soundly in her Moses Basket.

With the slight honey curls on the baby's head and button nose that the baby girl was Hermione's, Ron Weasley was furious as he demanded who Hermione cheated with when he was gracefully letting the witch back into his life. Hermione wasn't in the mood for Ron's questions and accusations of her cheating when he was the one that was caught with his pants down, it was when Ron called her a slut and called her daughter a bastard when something snapped in Hermione as she quickly lost her temper and felt her body shift.

Ron Weasley couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had turned into a giant wolf in front of him as she snarled and looked ready to rip the wizard to pieces.

Before Hermione pounced on Ron ready to maim the arrogant idiotic wizard, the reddish brown furred wolf with gold tints began to corner Ron Weasley. Just as Hermione was about to pounce on the redhead- just then Harry Potter ran in the Library and went in front of his former best friend shouting at her to back off making Selene to sob out and cry from being disturbed from her nap.

Hearing her daughter cry Hermione stopped snarling and forgot all about Ron and his words as she went to comfort her child, before Ron Weasley could say another word both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black ran in the room to see Hermione in her wolf form. They aimed their wand at the redhead and angrily roared at Ron to leave before he answered to them, "she's not worth it. I might as well go back to Lavender since she's now pregnant with my child " Hermione lokked ready to kill Ron when she heard this, but Sirius grabbed the redheaded wizard by the scruff of the neck and threw him out of Grimmauld Place telling him not to darken his doors again before slamming the door in front of Weasley.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop opopopopopopopopopopopopopopo

News got round that Hermione was a werewolf, the Ministry of Magic thought she was a threat to her daughter as they arrived with parchments to take Selene Anastasia Rose Granger from her mother. Harry Potter knew that Ron was responsible as he went to The Burrow, Ginny Weasley smiled happily thinking that Harry came to see her to rekindle their relationship. She was thinking of making the dark haired wizard squirm a little before she decided to take him back, instead he told the Weasleys that he had cut ties with them and wanted nothing to do with them.

Arthur and Molly were upset that the young man they thought as one of their sons as they asked what happened.

"Why don't you ask Ron. He went to the Ministry and told them that Hermione was a threat to her daughter, with of the goodness of their hearts are going to take Selene away from her with forced adoption. The git decides that he wants Hermione since he didn't want to be with Lavender Brown since she's pregnant with his kid; my sister is now a werewolf and because Hermione is not excepted in the Wizarding World they will see my Goddaughter as an animal that needs to be put down."

Harry Potter glared at Ron Weasley who was looking down at his plate not wanting to see the look of hatred on his best friend's face, Harry couldn't look at the redhead as he made the Weasley's promise on their magic that they wouldn't have any contact with Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger before storming out of the Burrow without looking back.

Ginny Weasley glared at her brother for making her lose her chances to be with the wizard she loved as she stormed over and slapped him hard across the face before running to her room in tears. Fred and George Weasley lost their appetite not wanting to be near their little brother at the moment, the fame of being friends with Harry Potter and one third of the golden trio got to Ron as he wanted everything he deserved for putting himself in danger for the wizarding world. Molly didn't want to believe her son would do this as she angrily asked if it was true, with the look of guilt and shame she knew what Potter said was true.

"You spiteful little boy, you decide to break up with your pregnant girlfriend because you didn't want the responsibility of being a father- or was it because you with Miss Brown didn't sell much papers."  
Molly Weasley couldn't look at her son as she stood up from the table and left the room as her husband told Ron to leave, Ron looked at his father in shock and was about to retort but the defeated look on his father's face stopped him in his tracks. He had never seen his father like this since Percy Weasley turned his back on the family for his career, standing up he sadly apologized to his father and walked out of the Burrow and apparated back to his Apartment where Lavender was waiting for him.

opopopopopopopopopopopo opopopopopopopopopoppopopo opopopopopopoppopopopopopopopop

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were getting themselves ready for their wedding, Carlisle and Esme Cullen only wanted their son to be happy, if Bella was the one that their son wanted to be with then they would be happy for him. Alice Cullen helped Bella with her wedding dress and make-up as Rosary was disgusted that the bride had invited the dog to the wedding; she might not like shapeshifters but no one deserved to have their feelings pushed to one side like it meant nothing- just like Edward had done to Hermione.

Bella had the obtestation to enter the Settlement and ask Jacob Black to come to the wedding as he was still her friend, Leah Clearwater and her little brother Seth told Bella to leave and never come back as she made her choice. It took a lot for Seth to lose his temper, but seeing his friend and leader of the pack disheartened by the betrayal. "Look Swan, you tell my friend and brother that you love him, till the leech came back and he was dispensable. Just leave Bella before I forget that me and the tribe have an unwritten agreement to protect you."

The brunette didn't want to lose her friends at the Reserve, but she loved Edward and wanted to be with him always. Bella went to go to Jacob when Sam Uley chased the girl back to her truck and growled at her to leave their home. Bella Swan turned to Jacob as he worked in the garage on his bike, he looked at her briefly and looked away to begin fixing the engine.

When Bella Swan left the Reserve with tears running down her face, Jacob threw his spanner across the room and shifted into his wolf and sprinted deep into the woods to be alone as he howled to the skies of his lost love.

To Be Continued...


End file.
